During normal operation of many electric devices, excess heat is generated. Fans are ideal for dispersing this excess heat. After extended operation of an electric device, it is common for a fan to burn out, the bearings fail or in summary the fan stops working. If the fan stops working, a user must replace the fan, or perhaps replace the device altogether. For example, if a fan on a personal computer burns out, the user is likely to have the fan replaced or repaired. If a fan on a device such as a hairdryer burns out, a user is likely to discard the entire hairdryer and purchase a new one.
In the example of the personal computer (PC), the fan replacement or fan repair is performed by a technician. Currently, PCs are not manufactured to encourage or allow user access to the fan or fans. Fan replacement or fan repair is generally a task left to trained individuals, and not the average user. Sending a PC to a technician for repair, or having a technician come to the site of the PC, is costly, both financially and in terms of downtime for the PC while the user is waiting for the scheduled repair. In the example of the hairdryer, the entire device is typically sacrificed when one component, e.g. the fan, stops working. In any case, the device typically has to be powered off (power removed) to service the device. Thus, what is desired is a mechanism which facilitates the easy removal of a broken fan and ready insertion of a replacement fan.